Son of the Suns
by Sn4tcH
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was not the first to be called The Chosen One. There was another before him, and this is his story.


A sliver of light fills the sky above Dantooine. The planet is covered in fields, and silence. Tall grass waves in the wind as the sliver approaches faster. The object gains speed, as flames protrude from its engines. The cool night is suddenly thrown into madness as a ship crashes into the ground. It skids slowly, bouncing and breaking up, but the cockpit stays in tact. As it finally halts, the manual controls are heard clicking and unsealing letting out three young looking humans, unnerved looking to say the least.

They take off in a full sprint, running against the wind. They slow down every once in a while to catch their breath. They have a long way to travel, but not very much time to get to their destination.

"It would figure that we land this far away from the battle." One of the boys slouched and sat himself on the ground. He skimmed his fingers through his long black hair.

"It could be worse, Telik, we could have landed clear on the other side of the planet." Another one spoke up, as he tried adjusting his robes, to better suit the running conditions.

"I've got a better question, Salem. Who would ever consider that a landing?" The last one nearly collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"I didn't see you flying that junk heap, Urlis." Salem wiped some dirt off his robe as he rebuked his friend, "Giving Padawans faulty machines. The Jedi should be ashamed."

Urlis smirked, "Oh, now we're going to blame the ship? Because we all know that Salem is the greatest pilot in the whole galaxy, right?"

"Exactly." Salem walked forward whistling to himself, trying to distance himself from Urlis.

Telik watched as Urlis stomped around and sat down. "Oh come now. You shouldn't get so worked up about this. We're fine, we're on land, and yeah we're far from where we should be. But we're alive, that's important. You shouldn't go mouthing off to Salem, he did get us here in one piece." He took a sip of a flask he had hidden; "Besides he could be leading us all one day."

Urlis huffed, "Yeah well, the fool thinks he's the Grand Jedi Master already. He's full of himself, and arrogant."

Telik shrugged, "I just think he's confident. You would be to if you already knew that you would be in charge of the Jedi some day."

"Over confident is more…" he heard a noise behind him. He reached out into the Force and felt, "Darkness."

"I feel it too." Telik and Urlis both ignited their lightsabers, and were greeted by the sound of other sabers igniting. Suddenly the darkness disappeared as the red glow of the enemies sabers filled the night sky. Five of them stood before the Jedi. "Sith."

Urlis ran forward, catching them by surprise. He took down one of the unsuspecting Sith and swung out at the next closest one. He blocked the swing and shoved the boy with the Force. Disoriented he turned around, right into a glowing red blade. He slowly backed away, looking to Telik who was fighting off the other two Sith. He looked back up into his killers' eyes, and saw the look of satisfaction washing over his face. And with that, Urlis fell to his knees, as the night became even darker.

"Urlis!" Salem seemed to leap out of the sky bringing down his blade slicing the killer in two. As he hit the ground he rebounded into a somersault, leaping over another attackers swing. He landed behind the enemy and sliced through him with ease. He looked over at Urlis, but felt nothing. He was gone, one with the Force. But he could still save Telik who was holding his own.

Telik parried a blow as Salem came to join the battle. "What are we going to do; we have to get to that battle! Sir, you have to be there!"

"Surviving this seems to be a bit more important, wouldn't you say?" He pushed back both attackers, and grabbed Telik by the wrist. The Force flowed through Salem as he pushed himself forward. He ran with all of his power, no matter how little he had. He was already tired, and now one of his best friends was dead. But he would not let anyone else fall on this day. He would prove that he was worthy of his future rank.

Suddenly like a wave crashing into stone, the Force screamed at him. He stopped Telik as he looked on towards a cliff. It seemed to jut out going nearly vertical, like the edge of huge crater. This was the place, the Jedi and Sith prepared inside of that crater for a final decisive battle, and Salem had to be there for it. "Come along Telik, this is our destiny."

Telik followed his future master, when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Salem turned around, his face bright red, reaching for his throat. The indentations of an invisible hand were wrapped tight around his neck.

Without looking, Telik turned threw his lightsaber behind himself. It pierced the chest of one of the two Sith, but it was not the one choking Salem. He pulled it back to him and the man crumbled to the ground. He took a deep breath and charged at the final Sith who was fully concentrating on choking Salem. Telik flew into the air, and cut through the mans arm. It fell to the ground; smoking but it did not break his meditation. The grip squeezed tighter. Telik screamed and swung again, this time cutting through his torso.

The Sith had felt that, and pulled as much power as he could from the dark side. He crushed Salems throat as he fell over dead also.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the body of his fallen comrade. They were all barely past Younglings. They had just been given masters, they just became Padawan learners. Salem, he had the brightest future of all the Jedi. But he needed to see this battle with his own eyes. A final stand between Jedi and Sith. After the conflict with Revan and the Exile, and all the other things that had happened, both the Jedi and Sith had reconstructed themselves. But neither side could let the other exist. The Jedi outright refused another war, and they had decided to settle it on Dantooine. And Salem had convinced Telik and Urlis that they had to sneak in to see it.

And as Telik climbed to the top of the vertical slopes, he saw thousands upon thousands of lightsabers glowing. But he did not see the one behind him. The Sith jumped on him, cauterized hole in his chest and all. Telik hadn't killed him, but this Sith had certainly killed him. The blade stuck through his back and chest into the ground. But Telik ignited his blade and swung himself around, cutting through most of his vital organs in the process. He jammed his saber into the mans jaw and the let the body fall on him. He used his good arm to pull himself back up again and watched the battle below begin.

At least one of them had gotten to see it.


End file.
